Don't Say
by Crazyun
Summary: Semua tahu hal baik yang tertinggal pada diri seorang Akabane Karma hanyalah tampang. Otak akan dihitung jika dia tidak membuat si megane imut pingsan karena mengatakan mimpinya/oneshot/


Semua tahu sesuatu yang layak disebut baik pada diri seorang Akabane Karma hanya terletak pada otak dan tampangnya. Lepas dari itu, ketika ada yang menyebut namanya dalam kelas, reaksi seperti–

"Kau mencarinya juga? Aku tak melihat bajingan itu sejak tadi. Cih aku akan menghabisinya untuk bekal makan siangku yang telah berubah jadi neraka. "– Sering terucap dari bibir seorang Terasaka kala mendapati bekal yang dibuatnya dengan penuh cinta menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Entah bagaimana umpatan yang terlampau sering terlontar malah membuat Terasaka seperti menyodorkan nyawa tanpa sadar, mengundang kejahilan lain muncul dalam otak Karma yang sepertinya memang dirancang untuk hal-hal demikian. Saking seringnya dijahili, Terasaka rasanya hampir kebas dengan semua tetek bengek dari Akabane Karma. Bukannya Terasaka tipe M, hanya saja lelah rasanya melihat sesuatu yang kau buat dengan perasan cinta selalu berakhir mengerikan. Jangan salah, Terasaka selalu memperlakukan benda mati dengan cinta. Hal serupa berlaku untuk bekalnya. Yah tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Terasaka itu jones? Dia belum menemukan lawan jenis yang bersedia menerima perlakuan penuh cintanya, ketimbang dosa mending Terasaka menyalurkannya pada benda mati. Begitu pikir Terasaka.

MIRIS.

Mengambil kesimpulan dari hal tersebut tentu sangat mudah untuk membuat orang berpikir bahwa Akabane Karma adalah seorang antagonis. Pun semua anggota kelas 3-E, jika saja mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu dalam ruangan yang sama untuk menuntut ilmu selama beberapa bulan terakhir, mereka tidak akan sudi bahkan untuk sekedar bertukar sapa dengan si _red devil._

Intinya jangan cari gara-gara dengan Akabane Karma dalam hal apapun.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Assassination Classroom** **Yuusei Matsui**

 _Warning_ : OOC, _typo_ , EYD—oh _wait, what_ EYD? _Little bit romance, oneshot._

 _Pairing_ : Karma Akabane X Okuda Manami

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Karma, sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya penyesalan karena telah dipindahkan ke kelas yang menurut awam adalah kelas paling rendah dari segala kasta yang bisa dijadikan tolak ukur dalam lingkungan Kunugigaoka. Malah sebaliknya, Karma justru bersyukur karena dengan dipindahkan dirinya ke kelas 3-E dia jadi memiliki kesempatan untuk mencicipi berbagai macam bentuk perasaan yang tidak bisa dikecapnya saat menempati kelas unggulan dulu, dulu sekali. Namun akhir-akhir ini si Akabane jenius itu merasa tidak nyaman jika membahas tentang perasaan. Karma dari jauh-jauh hari sudah memperingati diri sendiri untuk tidak terlibat jauh dengan yang namanya perasaan, hal-hal mengenai perasaan dan antek-anteknya adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya melekat pada perempuan. Tapi kembali lagi, sebanyak apapun Karma menepisnya, pikirannya mengenai perasaan justru datang lebih sering sesering kejahilannya pada Terasaka yang tidak pernah izin disaat waktu senggangnya. Penawar kegelisahannya tidak sulit sebenarnya, hanya seorang gadis. Oke, terlalu bertele-tele. Penyebab rasa galau Karma sebenarnya adalah Okuda Manami. Si megane mungil penyuka Kimia itu, entah telah meracuni pikiran dan hati Karma dengan apa.

Semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya sampai malam ketika Karma memimpikan sesuatu yang biasa remaja laki-laki baligh lainnya mimpikan, dan membuatnya harus membersihkan diri sebersih-bersihnya esok hari. Pernah suatu hari saat memasuki kelas, Karma tidak pernah tahu bahwa bodoh ada dalam dirinya. Pasalnya selama ini dia selalu melakukan segala sesuatu dengan pertimbangan matang, memperkirakan untung rugi dari tiap tindakan yang dilakukan, tapi ketika melewati meja si _best uke kisser_ , Karma malah sempoyongan tanpa sebab dan sejauh saraf-saraf otaknya dipaksa bekerja dia tidak menemukan alasan yang logis mengapa dia merasa demikian. Memang mana ada yang logis kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan?

BODOH.

Sejak saat itu Karma merasa bahwa semua tidak lagi berjalan sebagaimana normalnya. Meskipun Karma juga tidak yakin, normalnya bagaimana dia berekasi dengan si mungil Manami. Sungguh hebat efek mimpi.

Seingat Karma, dia pernah beberapa kali berbicara normal dengan Okuda Manami. Tapi justru itu masalahnya, bagaimana bisa seorang Akabane Karma berbicara normal dengan seseorang? Karena orang-orang yang kenal dengan Akabane Karma akan merasa kaget jika si tukang _bully_ Tetasaka itu dapat berinteraksi normal dengan manusia. Menurut mereka, normalnya seorang Karma adalah ketidaknormalan. Karena Karma yang kelihatan bisa bercakap-cakap normal dengan Manami itulah di kelas 3-E sempat beredar gossip pengundang antusias dari Guru bertentakel mereka yang pada dasarnya memang sudah menyukai sebuah gossip. Tanggapan dari penghuni kelas 3-E tentu saja beragam. Ada yang maklum, merasa iri, bersyukur, dan yang paling _extreme_ adalah sedih karena Karma ternyata masih menyukai perempuan dan bukanlah seorang homo. Karma biasa saja menanggapi berita angin-anginan seperti itu, melihat ehem pasangannya ehem dalam buah bibir orang-orang sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal terebut, yah Karma sih cuek bebek saja. Toh tidak ada yang dirugikan selama kedua belah pihak merasa baik-baik saja.

"Hoi hoi ada apa dengan wajah menyedihkanmu itu, teme? Kirara lihatlah, sepertinya Karma benar-benar sudah gila dan membuat bibirnya sendiri hampir sobek karena tersenyum."

Dari semua keidiotan yang Terasaka timbulkan dari ocehannya, Karma barsumpah kali ini adalah yang paling nista karena telah merusak _mood_ miliknya.

"Heee~ kau bilang apa, Terasaka? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa pecundang." Seperti biasa, Karma selalu punya kalimat bagus untuk membuat orang yang mendengarnnya naik pitam.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tangan Terasaka telah berpindah ke kerah baju Karma. Wajahnya tak menyembunyikan amarah.

"Are? Jadi selain bodoh kau juga tuli?" Balas Karma kelewat santai.

Oh astaga, demi Tuhan! Terasaka tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa makhluk bernama Akabane Karma terlahir begitu menyebalkan bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja Terasaka ingin menggosokkan amplas diwajah pemuda itu.

"Ck, aku heran kenapa si kacamata beracun itu bisa betah berada di dekatmu. Aku kasihan padanya." Dengan itu Terasaka melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Karma.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa Manami dibawa-bawa? Karma tidak ingat kalau tadi mereka sempat membahas tentang Kimia atau sesuatu terkait racun, lagi pula otak Terasaka terlalu tumpul untuk diajak diskusi mengenai Kimia, jadi bagaimana bisa gadis kepang dua itu tersangkut dalam kekacauannya dan Terasaka?

"Kau panggil apa dia? Kacamata beracun?"

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Apa-apaan reaksinya barusan? Kenapa dia terdengar tidak suka dengan panggilan Terasaka untuk gadis itu? Lagi pula saat latihan mereka dulu gadis itu juga menggunakan nama yang sama dengan yang Terasaka sebutkan. Lalu apa masalahnya? Kenapa kerutan di dahinya tidak juga menyingkir. Ah, sial.

"Ada apa ini, kupikir sedetik yang lalu kau menyebutku bodoh dan tuli." Terasaka menyeringai sombong.

Jarang sekali dia membalikkan keadaan jika berhadapan dengan Karma, bukan jarang sih, tapi baru kali ini. Rasanya ternyata menyenangkan melihat orang terdesak karena ucapanmu. Pantas saja si brengsek berambut merah itu sering melakukannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Terasaka!" Titah Karma dengan nada _final_.

Dengan itu Karma meninggalkan kelas.

Seperti dugaan Karma, semuanya mulai tidak beres sejak mimpi itu. Maksudnya, kau tahu... tanpa mimpi itupun Karma sudah sering senyum-senyum sendiri jika membayangkan tingkah si gadis. Namun efek dari mimpi itu begitu tidak terduga. Karma jadi lebih sering senyum-senyum dari biasanya, atau sering berhalusinasi kalau Okuda Manami akan berjalan ke arahnya dengan memeluk buku yang entahlah apa—Kimia mungkin—dengan wajah lelahnya yang imut, atau mendengar suara gesekkan sepatu dari Okuda Manami dengan lantai ketika berjalan makin dekat ke arahny— TUNGGU! Itu bukan halusinasi. Okuda Manami memang sedang berjalaan ke arahnya dengan _sound_ gesekkan sepatu dan wajah lelah yang imut. Itu bukan halusinasi Karma karena Okuda dengan wajah lelah yang imut dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya adalah benar adanya. Bukan fatamorgana Karma seorang.

Astaga.

"Okuda-san," Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Karma menyapa Manami. Efek geli sekaligus melilit pada perutnya saat Manami berhenti tepat di depannya Karma abaikan.

"Karma-kun? Tumben masih di sini saat istirahat. Sebelumnya kita tidak pernah berpapasan seperti ini di koridor." Diakhir kalimat, dengan sangat manis Manami tersenyum. Karma kestrum.

Gilagilagilagilagilagilagilagilagilagila Karma baru tahu kalau Manami punya senyum yang bisa melumpuhkan saraf dan memiliki efek kejut yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Berdehem singkat, Karma mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Aaa, tadi ketika bel istirahat aku sempat ngobrol dengan Terasaka dan menghabiskan sebagian waktu berhargaku untuk meladeni omong kosongnya."

"Hmm. Karma-kun dan Terasaka-kun ternyata akrab yah."

WHAT THE-

"Heee~ kau pikir begitu? Hahaha," Karma tertawa renyah.

Jujur saja, mendengar tawa Karma membuat bulu kuduk Manami meremang seketika.

"Lagi pula, Okuda-san, kau terlalu baik jika merasa aku dan BakaTera itu akrab,"

"A-Ano... etto... K-Karma-kun, aku t-te-terjepit." Karma mengalihkan pandanagnya sejenak dari wajah Manami dan melihat situasi.

Heee? Sejak kapan gadis kecil di hadapannya terhimpit dengan dinding kayu dan dirinya? Sudahlah, kepalang tanggung. Lanjutkan saja niat awalnya.

"Heee~ kau takut, Okuda-san?" Pertanyaan Karma terjawab dengan satu anggukan kaku. Karma semakin mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Manami.

"Aku pernah bermimpi sesuatu yang menarik. Kalau tidak salah kau sangat menyukai prakterk dalam lab Kimia 'kan, Okuda-san?" Meskipun terlihat bingung dan ragu pada awalnya, Okuda tetap menggangguk atas pertanyaan Karma.

"Aku sangat berharap loh kalau Okuda-san mau membantuku dalam praktek kali ini. Okuda-san, kau hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu yang ada dalam mimpiku,"

Manami mulai sulit menebak-nebak ucapan Karma. Selain karena ucapan Karma yang pada dasarnya memang ambigu, jarak wajah mereka yang cukup bahaya juga mulai memudarkan kesadaran Manami. Terlebih ketika Karma makin mendekat dan mengarahkan wajah tampan nan _innocent_ -nya ke telinga Manami dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Mimpiku itu..."

Sejurus kemudian Karma sudah mendapati dirinya merasakan beban di bahu karena raga yang sejak tadi dihimpitnya ambruk tiba-tiba dengan wajah , telinga, dan area leher merah padam setelah dia membisikkan sesuatu. Dengan cekatan Karma menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak tersentuh kerasnya lantai.

Dalam hati Karma membela diri bahwa pingsannya Manami bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Karena sejak awal sudah ada hukum tak tertulis berupa larangan yang menyatakan jangan cari gara-gara dengan Akabane Karma. Menurut karma, si gadis malang korban keusilannya itu telah melakukan pelanggaran dengan cari gara-gara dengannya. Gara-gara senyum manis terus tiap kali menimpali kalimat Karma misalnya. Lagian dia sudah terlanjur dikenal sebagai karakter antagonis.

Benar-benar deh si Karma.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N** : BANZAI AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA YEEEEY/emang ini bisa disebut kelar?/. Ini fict pertama di fandom Assassination Classroom, semoga suka. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen nulis KaruMana. Duh suka emez sendiri kalau udah ngebahas soal OTP yang satu ini , saking emez ama mereka berdua, sampe lupa waktu pas ngetik. Eh kelar-kelar baru deh pegelnya kerasa karena udah ngetik semaleman.

Oke, bye.


End file.
